warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Announcements
CLICK HERE to see the recent announcement. For admin use only. Add Announcement 2020 2020 Announcements. Warren Woodhouse Lots Now Available On The Sims 4 Gallery * Created On: 20th January 2020 at 08:22:59 * Expired On: 12th February 2020 at 08:22:59 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse CLICK HERE to see all of the Lots I've created now available on The Sims 4 Gallery official website. 2019 2019 Announcements. New Sidebar Features Have Been Added * Created On: 3rd August 2019 at 11:52:03 * Expired On: 5th August 2019 at 14:11:04 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Check out the features on the sidebar which uses the Rail Module template from dev.fandom.com The sidebar now includes the ability to save my site to The Wayback Machine, see past versions of my site on The Wayback Machine, my blog posts from various blogs on my Wiki, includes maps I’ve created, includes photo albums I’ve created, staff members of my Wiki and more. Music Videos * Created On: 16th February 2019 at 14:11:04 * Expired On: 18th March 2019 at 14:11:04 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Check out the latest music videos at https://lnkfi.re/warrenwoodhousemusic New Disambiguation Page Is Now Available * Created On: 30th January 2019 at 13:13:15 * Expired On: 16st February 2019 at 14:10:00 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Check out the Disambiguation Page at https://warrenwoodhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Guitar_Tabs 2018 2018 Announcements. Where To Find Past Announcements * Created On: 21st December 2018 at 16:35:41 * Expired On: 20th January 2019 at 16:35:41 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Announcements New Blog Posts Are Now Available * Created On: 26th October 2018 at 16:59:41 * Expired On: 21st December 2018 at 16:34:34 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Blog:Recent_posts Page Created * Created On: 26th October 2018 at 16:51:40 * Expired On: 26th October 2018 at 16:59:41 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Announcements feature introduced to Wikia wikis. Page created for Announcements. 9th July 2018 * Created On: 9th July 2018 at 13:10:00 * Expired On: 26th October 2018 at 16:51:40 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse New photos are up on my Flickr portfolio (link to my Flickr portfolio), new videos are up on my YouTube Channel (link to my YouTube Channel), visited Scotland - Went with my mum & dad on for a holiday for a week in Scotland, United Kingdom.. I've updated the Terms, added new Pages & added new Blogs. I’ve also updated Fallout 4 Unofficial Walkthrough Guide. 2nd June 2018 * Created On: 2nd June 2018 at 14:25:00 * Expired On: 9th July 2018 at 13:10:00 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Historical Map titled "Forts" has begun being made by me, Warren Woodhouse. The Databank titled as Solar System Databank has been fully updated and includes links to external websites. Links have begun being added to the Links page. Lots of different types of Lists are also available. The map Assassin's Creed Map also includes all the locations from every game and film so far in the series. 17th May 2018 * Created On: 9th July 2018 at 13:10:00 * Expired On: 26th October 2018 at 16:51:40 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse New photos are up on my Flickr portfolio (link to my Flickr portfolio), new videos are up on my YouTube Channel (link to my YouTube Channel), visited NRM - National Railway Museum in York City, Yorkshire, East Midlands, England, United Kingdom. & I've updated the Page titled Themes and the Page titled Search. 14th May 2018 * Created On: 9th July 2018 at 13:10:00 * Expired On: 26th October 2018 at 16:51:40 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse Adoption page has been created with rules on how to adopt my Wiki. Basically, if I pass away you can adopt my Wiki. New Terms have been added. New Forum has been created. New Lists have been created. 12th May 2018 * Created On: 12th May 2018 at 11:21:00 * Expired On: 14th May 2018 at 15:17:00 * Posted By: Warren Woodhouse MediaWiki:Edittools (Added Roman Numerals, Wikia Templates, Infobox Templates, Insert Templates, Wikia Templates By Warren, corrected IPA title now as IPA - International Phonetic Alphabet & I've added Latin Extended Characters), MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (Put Guides into INDEX & a link to Notifications in MyWarren sections), Movies (Added Woodhouse Productions company information), MediaWiki:Community-corner (Added Notifications section), MediaWiki:Community-notice-msg (Reads out "A New Notification Is Now Available. Link comes to this section of the page.), created a Disambiguation page titled Assassin's Creed (Lists InterWiki pages and external links of my created content.) & I've updated Categories and other Pages too. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Notifications Category:Announcements Category:Active Talk Pages Category:Talk Pages Category:Archives